mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Funkotron Frenzy
Funkotron Frenzy is the 5th secret level of Mobius, based off of the game ToeJam and Earl: Panic on Funkotron. It is a "sequel" of sorts to the level Journey to Funkotron. The level takes place on the planet Funkotron, which is being invaded by a variety of bizarre creatures. The level not only contains many of the same enemies and objects as in Journey to Funkotron, but also a variety of other bizarre enemies from other games as well, along with new tricks and traps, such as slippery pink bubble lifts, and patches of bouncy fungus. The level has plenty of presents and balloons like in the previous level, but here many of them are invisible, only revealed by passing through invisible "trigger" areas. In some places, these "trigger" areas can activate other "trigger" areas, leading to large chains of running back and forth, following signposts in an attempt to uncover a hidden cache of goodies. Some of these areas may even secretly activate signposts and such back the way the player came from, often pointing out hidden passages in the walls leading to secret rooms filled with prizes. Most of the level is your standard platforming level, although players may notice a complete lack of bottomless pits. The terrain, although mostly wide open, can often seem almost like a labyrinth, as the player has to try and find their way around the bizarre landscape. The level takes the player on a journey across the planet Funkotron, fighting off bizarre creatures pulled there from other worlds. After trekking through the planet's peculiar environment for a while, the player then must take a detour through the Hyperfunk Zone, a dangerous auto-scrolling "warp zone" of sorts filled with pits and obstacles. After exiting Hyperfunk, the player must cross the final stretch; Mack Daddy Meadow, a flat, flowery plain with no geological features whatsoever, but filled with the most dangerous enemies from both this level and the previous level. On the other side of the meadow, the flagpole and the end of the level await. Development History Funkotron Frenzy was originally designed as part of the Journey to Funkotron level. The original design for the level was for the first half to involve collecting ship pieces in order to reach Funkotron, and the second half to involve traveling across the planet itself. However the original design would have made the level far too big, so it was divided into two separate levels, each one representing one of the first two ToeJam and Earl games. Enemies Toejam & Earl enemies: * Lil' Devils * Cupid * Hamster In A Rolly Ball * Boogeyman * Duck on a Magic Carpet * Phantom Ice Cream Truck * Cow Ghosts Mario enemies: * Goomba (Toejam & Earl skin) * Shroob UFO (M&L Partners in Time) * Shroob (M&L Partners in Time) * Shark (SML2) * Mogyo (SML2) Commander Keen enemies: * Garg * Yorp * Korath III * Sprite * Vorticons Other enemies: * New Age Retro Hippie (Earthbound) * Glass Joe (Punch Out) * Creeper (Minecraft) * Pooter (Adventure island) * Coal Kid (Wonder Boy) * red head creature with legs? * large machine with tongue sticking out? Trivia * The level itself contains a small lack of enemies in some parts and lack of specific enemies a little. However,in the future,the level will be majorly modified like the rest of the levels in the game,in the final version,with more enemies and the level will be longer then it is now. Also, it will have extra rooms,and one of them is a room in the picture above which doesn't match the level now presently because it isn't in the level. For now,it remains semi-fully finished. Category:Levels Category: Mobius Levels Category: Lars Luron's Levels Category: Normal Levels Category: v0.5 Levels Category:Secret Levels